The present disclosure relates generally to building management systems. The present disclosure relates more particularly to systems and methods for using providing automated control of a building management system using generated software agents.
A building management system (BMS) is, in general, a system of devices configured to control, monitor, and manage equipment in or around a building or building area. A BMS can include a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system, a security system, a lighting system, a fire alerting system, another system that is capable of managing building functions or devices, or any combination thereof. BMS devices may be installed in any environment (e.g., an indoor area or an outdoor area) and the environment may include any number of buildings, spaces, zones, rooms, or areas. A BMS may include a variety of devices (e.g., HVAC devices, controllers, chillers, fans, sensors, etc.) configured to facilitate monitoring and controlling the building space. Throughout this disclosure, such devices are referred to as BMS devices or building equipment.
Currently, many building management systems provide control of an entire facility, building, or other environment. The building management system may control HVAC systems, water system, lights, air quality, security, and/or any other aspect of the facility within the purview of the building management system. These systems may require skilled persons to adjust, control, and otherwise operate the building management system, due to the complexity. In large facilities or buildings, this management can be labor intensive. Moreover, in buildings where dynamic management of the building management system is required (i.e. buildings with multiple independent HVAC requirements), advanced planning may be required along with constant adjustment of individual systems within the building management system to adjust for the dynamic use of the building or facility. Further, users or occupants of the facility may have difficulty adjusting certain parameters such as temperature, lighting, window coverings, etc., due to the complex nature of the system. Thus, it would be advantageous to have a control system that can allow for easy control of the system using basic voice or natural language commands, as well as automatically adjust to dynamic use of a facility by monitoring multiple information pathways and extracting contextual information therefrom.